Cover my eyes
by rei-ko-naissance
Summary: Late nights should never be mixed with certain songs for they make you write things... AU SessxKagura Rated T just in case.


**A****/N: **Well, here I am again.

And yes, it has been a while since I last updated, and so well the excuses are endless but I'll not put them here. Instead I'll tell you that yes I am working on my other fics.

Now, this one. Like the amazingly bad summary states, this was something that my sleepless mind came up with after listening to 'tears of an angel' by RyanDan. An AU based SessxKagura one shot.

Here goes nothing.

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own InuYasha, though I do own a number of headcanons that are, well, headcanons.

* * *

'_Cover my eyes, cover my ears_

_Tell me these words are a lie_

_It can't be true that I'm losing you_

_Sun cannot fall from the sky'_

An ethereal voice sang into the microphone, soon joined by his brother, their voices resounding all around. Women cried into white kerchiefs, while men sat by with strained faces, their eyes shining with unshed tears, and somewhere among them was a man, tall and fair, with shining silver locks, sitting with no companion. His hands were balled into fists, yet his face was devoid of any emotion.

'_Can you hear heaven cry?_

_Tears of an angel'_

They wondered who he was, asking one another if they were familiar with a man as striking as he, or how he came to be an acquaintance of Kagura, the beloved actress who had won a million hearts before meeting a tragic end.

Sesshomaru could hear them, their sneaky whispers all around, threatening to drown the song that played at the back, the song that threatened to break all the locks he had put to hold his emotions in place. But then again that was an almost impossible task, and as the song proceeded into the chorus, his knuckles showed right through his pale skin as he tightened his grip.

His presence here was only because as an acquaintance he was obliged to pay his respects to one who is beyond this world, and he wasn't going to tarnish his image by failing to do so, but neither was he going to put his feelings on a show like the rest of the people around him. He had never let his emotions get the best of him before and he wasn't about to do so now.

'Kagura…' he said softly, as his mind went back to the events from what felt like an eternity ago_. _

'Mr. Sesshomaru…' Jaken, his secretary, had suddenly barged into his room, and Sesshomaru had honestly never seen such a grave expression on the face of the small, impish man before, 'Sir, Mrs. Kagura… She's…'

_Dead?_ Sesshomaru hadn't waited for Jaken to finish. Within the span of short, curt phone calls he was at the hospital where she was. 'Traffic accident' they told him. Fast cars and alcohol are never the best pair after all. But something was not right, for the Kagura he knew would have never made a mistake like that. He saw a couple of officers nearby and he walked up to them to tell them that but the words never made it out for he had overheard their conversation. The officers looked at him and offered a sympathetic smile, but Sesshomaru had already turned his back to them or what they had said had only confirmed what he wanted to hear. His suspicions had been right, for what had appeared to be an accident wasn't one at all, and in reality someone had tampered with her breaks.

Now, sitting amidst the many mourners, their whimpers and sobs punctuating the song that played on at the back, he picked up on that thought again. While her status had obviously attracted enemies, no one would have gone the extra length to kill her. It was then that his golden eyes came across a man sitting in the front row, with dark, wavy hair that fanned across his shoulders. The man turned his head to whisper something in the ear of a girl with surprisingly white hair sitting beside him, and for a brief second Sesshomaru's eyes met his crimson ones, and in that second Sesshomaru could swear he saw the corners of the man's mouth lift up menacingly. And suddenly it became clear as day. He had heard rumors about the man before, and while he had never once questioned Kagura about why she had chosen to be with such a man, he remembered Kagura had mentioned once that getting married to him had never been a choice, and Sesshomaru had never pursued the matter since every time she spoke of it a pained expression registered on her face. With one last glare directed at the man sitting several rows ahead, Sesshomaru let out a strained breath and leaned back on his chair, for even if he suspected the man, there was nothing he could do about it without any solid evidence.

'Naraku…' he breathed and all at once the memories rushed into his mind. He remembered the first time they met, Sesshomaru was on a business trip which needed him to stay in Vienna for a couple of days. He had just checked in, Jaken was seeing to the luggage. The manager of the hotel had come down to have a word with him, a rather plump man with a sugary smile who went on and on about something he didn't really pay much attention to, when suddenly he turned his gaze towards the grand staircase that unfolded into the lobby and it was there that he saw her, gliding down the stairs as if she were a breeze, with hair as black as the midnight sky and eyes as red as blood, a hand draped over her partner's, her alabaster skin making a striking contrast with the man's jet black suit. It was only later that Sesshomaru got to know he was her husband, a man named Naraku, with menacingly crimson eyes, and a sly smile that was ever present on his face.

They hadn't been introduced to one another until a few years later, at a charity auction that Sesshomaru had been forced to attend by his mother, something that he was grateful for now. She was there, her black satin gown making her pale skin look almost white. She turned her head ever so gracefully causing their eyes to meet, and much to Sesshomaru's surprise she held his gaze for as long as he did, and in her crimson eyes he saw a strange swirl of emotions that vaguely hovered between recognition and something else that he couldn't quite make out. As he contemplated as to why the woman would recognize him at all, he was shaken out of his thoughts by a female voice, only to look down and see her gazing up at him.

'Good evening.' she had said, smiling at him, 'I'm Kagura.' And for the rest of the night Sesshomaru was an audience to her talking about various things that ran right through him, for he was more entranced by the way her crimson lips danced when she spoke.

From then on it was only during chance meetings that they came across each other, and he would sit and listen to her talk, always the passive one that he was. He would listen to her talk about her work, her travels, how she loved to visit places and how she hated being stuck in one place for a long time, and how it had become increasingly difficult for her to indulge in her love to travel for her husband opposed all that, and as much as that angered Sesshomaru he would just nod and let her continue. Such was their relationship, if one could call it that without it being subjected to prejudice, and though they clearly enjoyed each other's company, never once did they go out of their way to meet each other. Never except once, when about a month ago he had walked into his office only to find her sitting at his desk. As he walked in, she turned around in her chair to face him and he felt his heart stop at the sight of her bruised face. Then, for the first time in many years his vision had turned red and he wanted to do nothing more than to kill the person responsible for doing that to her, but Sesshomaru was a man with great control, and so he let out a shaky breath, headed for his chair and sat down, his fist clenched tightly, and waited for her to explain what had happened.

'Mr. Sesshomaru…' she had begun, her eyes wide as though trying to convey everything to him by those crimson eyes alone. Sesshomaru sat there patiently and listened to her while she narrated the whole thing, how she had been at home enjoying an evening by herself for her husband was off somewhere for work, how Naraku had suddenly come back earlier than he was due, drunk to the bone, how he had suddenly started accusing her of cheating on him. They had had a heated argument after which he had all but forced himself on her. It took all of Sesshomaru's willpower to sit through that without running through his head 20 different ways to kill the man.

'I need your help.' she had said at the end of that, and out of her bag she took out an envelope and handed it to him. He opened it to find half a dozen pictures of Naraku, in bed with a woman Sesshomaru had never seen before. He looked up at her and in that instant he knew what she wanted.

The case went on swiftly, the pictures coupled with Sesshomaru's outstanding talent as an attorney making sure that whatever defense Naraku could come up with stood no chance. Sesshomaru still remembered the joy that he heard in her voice as they talked over the phone the night after their divorce had been made official. How she had whispered into the microphone, and how Sesshomaru had pictured her saying those words all too vividly.

'I'm finally free, Mr. Sesshomaru. As free as the wind.'

That was a day before he saw her on the hospital bed, deathly still as the doctors fussed over her and tried to get her heart beating once more.

Now it felt like an eternity had passed since then, and as the song ascended into the final verse he felt a tear slide down his cheek, and though he wiped it away almost instantly, he smiled as he finally acknowledged the full depth of his feelings for the woman who now lay in eternal slumber, the one woman who had captured his heart, and the one woman whom he could never have, and he would want nothing more than to be told that all that was a lie.

'_Cover my eyes,_

_Cover my ears,_

_Tell me these words are a lie.'_

* * *

**A/N: **So that's that. Thank you for reading. Please review for I will love you for that. Sorry for the mistakes, I didn't exactly edit it cuz believe it or not its 5 a.m right now and I just finished writing it.

Toodles~


End file.
